Just One Wish
by lilrubydevil
Summary: It is Sakura’s eighteenth birthday. However, instead of feeling happy, she feels sad and lonely for someone who left her three years ago. The only birthday present she wishes for is for him to come back...
1. Just One Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. But I will ONE day... in my dreams...

Summary: It is Sakura's birthday and she only has one wish to make that night.

* * *

**Just One Wish**

_Updated and Rewritten on February 12, 2005

* * *

_

"We'll meet again."

That's the only thing Sakura remembered before Syaoran had kissed her on the cheek and went inside the airport. Sakura had touched her cheek, wondering if it was a dream but when the door closed behind him, she knew it wasn't.

They weren't dating or anything. They were just two good friends—really, really good friends—that had known each other for practically forever. It was a weird feeling for Sakura to know that they would be separated.

For as long as she could remember, they were the best of friends. Even though she liked him much more than a friend, she would never admit that out loud. Her best friend, Tomoyo, had said it was obvious and that anyone who had seen them together would know too.

"He likes you too. Can't you tell?" she would always say to her. Of course, Sakura never believed it. It would have been too good to be true.

Now, it was Sakura's eighteenth birthday. She was fourteen when she had last seen Syaoran. The emails had stopped coming a long time ago. It wasn't that surprising; they were drifting apart. She decided to stop after one letter Syaoran had written to her:

_Hey Sakura._

_Things in Hong Kong are going along great. My mom has really chilled and had stopped being so overprotective. I'm glad—although my sisters still aren't ready to accept the fact that I'm not a little kid anymore. In their eyes, I would always be their baby brother._

_Oh yeah, guess what? I was strolling around a book store yesterday. I was so bored, out of my mind, but my sisters wanted to drag me along. I'm glad they did! I met someone!_

_Her name is Rachel. Rachel's wonderful. I'm glad I met her. Let's just say... we're really close friends. _

_Got to go. Hope things are going great for you too._

She had stopped writing the letters and had changed her email address. Her old email address probably died on her already. It has been over a year since she used it. Syaoran probably figured out what was up.

She never wrote back to him; it hurt her too much. True, they were only friends and true, that he had every right to go on a date with another girl. And it was also true that Syaoran never knew her own feelings and that he didn't know he was hurting her, but it didn't change the fact that it did hurt.

She had lost contact with him. He had also given up on her.

She had sent Syaoran a letter earlier that month, hoping to reopen the lines of communication. She realized that it hurt her more not to talk to him than to talk to him. Even if he would be talking about Rachel.

He didn't respond. She didn't expect him too. It was a futile attempt anyway.

Sakura unlocked the door to her house and opened the door. To her surprise, she was greeted by a huge, "SURPRISE!" and a group of her friends and family. She was in shock for a moment, and Tomoyo took the time to rush up and give her a hug.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" she said, with a huge grin on her face. "Sorry that we have been ignoring you, but that's the only way we could get you to be surprised. Forgive us?"

Sakura returned the hug. "Of course!" she said, laughing with tears streaming down her pretty face. "I love you guys!"

"Come on, let's party!"

* * *

"Bye guys, thanks for everything!"

"No problem! Happy birthday!"

Sakura waved goodbye to everyone except for Tomoyo who was staying for the night. She was busy kissing her boyfriend, Eriol, goodbye to really help her with thanking everyone.

When everyone finally left, Sakura wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Thanks Tomoyo! That was the best party ever!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Hey, it's my duty as your best friend remember?"

"Oh yeah! Good thing you did your job!" she said jokingly. "I would have never forgiven you!"

Tomoyo slapped her playfully. "Thanks a lot!"

"Come on, let's go out in the porch and leave Touya to do all this," Sakura said giggling. "I really don't want to clean up!"

"That's a good idea!"

* * *

"So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me Sakura Kinomoto! I know too well. Now spill."

"I just... I mean, I dont'... I can't..."

"Come on, you can trust me!"

"I just really miss Syaoran," she finally confessed, her emerald eyes filling up with tears at the thought of him. "It drives me crazy. It's been four years, and we haven't even talked for a long time, yet I still think about him."

Tomoyo's eyes softened and hugged her friend. "I know what you mean. It's okay, Sakura. Don't think about it."

"Trying not to. I just wish he would come back just to say hi. That's really all I want."

Tomoyo remained silent and let Sakura cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping quietly on her bed. Tomoyo crept out of her sleeping bag and exited the room with her cell phone.

"...what are you talking about? No, you said you would... Come on, that is such... You better. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Ja."

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned around. "Sakura! I thought you were sleeping."

"I WAS but you were talking so loudly it woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Who were you talking to anyway? Eriol again?" Sakura teased. "Gosh, you guys have been going out for a long time... surely you could last one day without talking to him."

"Of course! What do you take me for? Since you're up anyway, you want to go out for breakfast? We could bring something back for your bro and your dad."

"Sounds like fun!"

* * *

"Just coffee, thanks."

"Sakura, you need to stop drinking coffee so much," her best friend scolded her like a mother telling her child to stop eating junk food.

Sakura grinned. "What can I say? I'm addicted!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and reached for her glass of water. Then she started to choke while drinking.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?"

She let out a cough. "Yeah I'm fine. Er... hold on will you? I suddenly realized I had to... uh... YEAH! Be right back!"

Sakura gave her a curious look when her friend rushed away. _Great, did she just ditch me?_

Sakura sighed and turned, hoping to find the waiter when she saw...

_Syaoran?_

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment when she realized that he wasn't alone. There was a girl next to him, holding his arm, looking attached.

She could see that the girl had shoulder length hair, tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon. She looked pretty, really pretty.

Syaoran turned around and their eyes met, with each other afraid to break the gaze.

* * *

-TBC-

Who is that girl? I wonder...

Click the review button! And then click on to see what happens!

-lilrubydevil-


	2. Isn't This It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; the only thing I own is my useless Backstreet Boys CD.

* * *

**Isn't This It?**

_Updated and Rewritten on February 12, 2005_

* * *

Sakura held her breath, so many questions running through her mind.

_Who is she? When did he come back? Why didn't he tell me? What is going on? And who is the hoe?_

Syaoran said a few things to the girl next to him, and she rushed off, looking excited. Syaoran slowly walked to her.

Sakura stood up, left a few bills on the table. Tomoyo would understand; at least now she knew why she ditched her. How cruel.

_Just run and avoid him. Pretend you didn't see him. Yeah, really smooth, Sakura. Just RUN! _

"Sakura?"

...so much for that.

Sakura reluctantly turned to see Syaoran's chocolate eyes. He was smiling, the jerk was smiling.

"Oh hi!" she said with forced cheeriness. "Long time no see... or talk... or whatever. Well, I better go find Tomoyo! Bye!"

Sakura turned to go but Syaoran grabbed her arm and laughed. "Chill, Sakura! We haven't seen each other in a long time, let's talk! Besides, I saw Tomoyo outside earlier. I sent Mei Ling to see her."

"That was... Mei Ling?" Sakura couldn't believe that pretty girl was Mei Ling. She certainly changed a lot since she had last seen her. She had outgrown the pigtails and the little buns. She had grown taller. She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize her.

"Yeah, who did you think would hang onto my arm like that? She's always like that with me, despite the fact she has a fiancé."

"She's engaged?"

"Yup, surprising I know. He's a great guy and he knows not to be jealous of me."

"Oh wow... things have changed. I thought that was Rachel."

"Rachel?"

_What, don't remember your girlfriend or did you have so many it doesn't matter?_ "Yes, Rachel," she said annoyed. "You know, your girlfriend?"

"Rachel was never my girlfriend. I never even dated! Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know, your letter?" she said sarcastically. It was weird; she had wished to see him, but now that she was talking to him, she just wanted to yell at him and run the other way.

"Oh, that letter. I meant that I had that as a friend. Gee, Sakura, what's up with you?"

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what else to say.

Syaoran dropped his playful tone and changed it to be serious. "What's going on? How come you haven't talked to me since? Why did you change your email address? Did you not want to talk to me anymore? It really hurt."

"I..."

"I thought we were going to try to stay friends and you just... stopped. Why?"

Sakura looked straight in his eye. "You want to know why? Because I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Why would that even affect anything? Even if I did—and I didn't—why would it matter?"

"Because... I didn't want to hear it," she said softly, yet firmly. "Listen, I got to go. Nice seeing you." She ran out the door, not even waiting to see him answer.

"Sakura! Stop running!" He grabbed her arm once again, and tried to get her to face him. "Hey, why are you running?" he asked, with the softest, gentlest voice ever. "Look at me." He tilted her head towards him. "What's going on?"

Sakura stared at him and then said. "I think I love you."

"I love you too. But... what does that...?"

"No, you don't get it. I. love. you."

Syaoran's eyes showed a sign of surprise. Sakura gently pulled away. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." She started to walk away.

Behind her, she heard him say, "I love you too." And she stopped. She just stopped and listened as he continued to talk."I have always loved you, Sakura. All those years, even before I left. I still do. I would always lay awake at night... wondering where you are and what you're doing and whether or not you love me too... and now you admitted that you do, yet you're walking away from me..."

Sakura spun around. "Did you..." she whispered.

Syaoran reached for her, and kissed her softly. "Isn't this it? Isn't this great? That you feel the same way I do? I'm so glad... I'm back for good. I'm back for you."

* * *

-Owari-

Oh god, I seriously hate this fic. People asked for a happy ending, and here is this sequel. Hope you guys liked it enough for me.

Review, click it! You know you want to!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
